


Underwater

by radioactivebraingunk (paperguns)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, aw yea i finally ayahina'd, theyre so cute uvu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperguns/pseuds/radioactivebraingunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small adventure one lazy summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I have a lot of stuff stowed away for this pairing (usually from skype convos with salsa) and this is probably one of my favorites.

 

The sun was pleasantly warm on her skin.

            Hinami held back a soft gasp as she took in the sight before her. The pristine blue sea stretched out for miles, milky white sand marking where it began and ended. The waves rolled gently, frothy white on blue, its soft rumbles mixing with the chirps of the birds flying overhead. She stood still, taking in the new sensations and scenes. Everything looked a hundred times more beautiful in reality.

            Touka had gone on first, joining the others by the volleyball net. They seemed to be drawing lots for teams and she chuckled to herself as she saw Touka drag Kaneki towards the other side, Nishiki heckling them.

            Touka spotted her watching them. “Do you wanna join us, Hinami?” she asked, the ball cradled against her hip. Behind her, Kaneki and Yoriko looked pale. Glancing at the other team, Irimi and Tsukiyama warmed themselves up as Nishiki positioned himself straight along Touka’s line of sight. They glared at each other.

            “U-uhm no, thank you.” She said and waved at them. Walking away from the commotion, she strolled along the beach.

           

            The sand felt funny against her feet, clumping between her toes. She stepped into the water, watching the light reflect against it. The cool water felt like heaven to her and she went on further, the water lapping around her thighs until she was submerged to her waist.

            “Hey, do you know how to swim?” a voice asked suddenly and she let out a squeak, almost tripping on her feet. She looked around and saw Ayato quite a few meters away from her, only his head poking out of the water.

            Hinami coked her head to the side. “Oh yeah, I don’t.” she said. How could she have had forgotten something important as that. The heat and the new surroundings must be getting to her.

            “Wait there.” Ayato told her and he swam towards her, dragging a floatie with him. When he reached her he slipped it over her head, placing her arms on the sides.

            “Ayato-kun, what is this?” she asked timidly, prodding the small flippers that protruded on the floatie’s sides.

            “It will help you float while I take you around.” He replied, tugging on the small string tied around the rubber turtle’s neck. “This is something small kids usually use.”

            She blushed. “I’m not a child!” she huffed.

            “I know.” He said. “But you can’t handle the ‘adult’ floaties yet so you’ll have to settle for this cute turtle.” And he smirked at her.

            “M-meanie!”

            He chuckled.

 

            She floated lazily across the water, Ayato pulling her along. She could feel herself get drowsy, lulled by the warm breeze and the soft sound of the water as they moved further. Her toes skimmed the sand underneath as they glided along, and she felt secure. Until Ayato tugged her even further along and she suddenly found herself with nothing to step on to.

            “A-Ayato-kun!” she cried out, panicking slightly. He swam closer to her. “What’s wrong?”

            “My toes, I-I can’t feel the floor!” she sobbed, clinging at the turtle’s head tightly.

            “Calm down, Hinami. Don’t worry okay?” Ayato comforted her, tugging on her hands until they let go of the poor turtle.

            Slowly, he pulled her along with him until they found a nice, quiet spot. He showed her various things he found under the water: Seashells, a starfish with spindly arms, a pretty blue stone which she liked a lot and made him keep for her since she doesn’t have any pockets, bits and pieces of colorful coral.

            They stayed like that for a while, and Hinami found herself dozing in between. Ayato seemed content to swim around, happily pointing out the various fishes he had seen. She smiled contentedly as he prattled on about some other fish he just saw.

            “You look so happy.” She blurted out.

            He flushed slightly. “I really love fishes.” He mumbled, not meeting her eyes. “Are you still okay there?”

            She ran a hand along her hair, frowning at the sticky clumps. “I could go for a swim.” She said.

            “Okay.” He said, reaching under the water for her hands. “Juts hold on to me okay?”

            “Okay.” She said, gripping his hands tightly.

            He squeezed them back reassuringly. “I’m here, I won’t let you go.” He smiled at her.

            And they went underwater.

 

            The water surrounded her, cooling her hot skin. She could feel her hair floating and she wondered what she looks like right now. She panicked a bit when Ayato let go of one of her hands, only to feel them against her eyelids. Slowly, she opened her eyes, letting out an inaudible gasp that came out in bubbles as she took in everything.

            It was a totally different place, a beautiful forest of reds and purples, teeming with all sorts of sea life.

            She whipped around, looking at Ayato excitedly. He was watching her; eyes crinkled softly, a gentle smile on his lips and she wondered if he can see her blush even underwater.

            He tugged her upwards and they surfaced, gasping for air. Hinami let out a giggle and Ayato joined in, laughing along with her.

            “Did you like it?” he asked.

            “Yes.” She said, the floatie forgotten behind her.

            Under the water, their hands still held each other.


End file.
